The Enlightened
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Tagiru was just on his way to go home after school, when he was attacked by a red haired boy and his black colored Omega Shoutmon. Who are these people and why are they started to attack him? (One Shot)


**The Enlightened**

 **Chapter 1(One Shot)**

* * *

It was a tiring day for Tagiru, not that he was complaining because studying was neccesary for his dream. Even in high school his dream was never changed, that is to become a superstar. He decided to join the newly founded hunter association, which is formed shortly after the Quarztmon incident. While the first, second and _third_ contact with Digimon result in disaster Shoutmon success in securing an allinace with the earth.

"!"

He could feel it, a very malicious intent made the hair on his body standing, his blood pumped in excitement, He took his Xros Loader from his pocket.

"Arresterdramon!" He called out to his partner name.

"ou!" His partner answered to his call.

"Tagiru, what is this really malicious intent?" Arresterdramon look at the direction of the malicious intent, an empty alley that comes straight out of a horror movie. Whatever that thing is, it certainly do not have any good intention.

"I don't know, but it's challenging us." Tagiru smirked. "Let's answered its challenge!" He ran straight toward the alley, making the intent get stronger, Arresterdramon swiftly followed.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

Before they even reach the alley, a massive fireball fly straight at them at high speed.

"Mach Flicker!"

With a high speed movement Arresterdramon appears in front of Tagiru and vaprized the fireball with his barrage of high speed punches.

"That attack..." Tagiru recognized the name of the attack, Arresterdramon glanced at him knowingly.

"Impressive." A boy no older than him walked out of the alley, with a blazing red eyes and hair and wearing black and red shirt with a sneer on his face. "For a fake chosen hunter anyway."

"You gave them to much compliment." A digimon floated down to his.

"A black OmegaShoutmon?" Said both Taigru and Arresterdramon at the same time.

The boy smirked. "Impressive isn't it? This is the true partner of a chosen hunter." His lips curled downward. "OmegaShoutmon!"

The Black version of the King of Digital world disappears and reappears in front of Arresterdramon fist impacting his face sending him flying to the ground.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru called out to his partner in worry, Arresterdramon immediately get back on his feets.

"I'm fine." He turned toward the fake king and smirk. "The real king punch is not like being tickled."

"Hmpn!" The fake snorted.

Seeing that his partner is fine Tagiru turned his attention back toward the hostile hunter.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"You don't need to know me." His lips twitch upward. "As for my reason, I just hate for someone like you to be the chosen hunter."

"Omega Shoutmon!" The black and red clad hunter barked his order.

His partner once again attacked Arresterdramon.

"You see, every chosen hero has a pure motive, they have something to protect." The smiled turned into a frown. "But you, you just a glory hound, who does what other do for fame."

On the air, Arresterdramon and Omega Shoutmon exchange their punch evenly.

"Urgh!" Arresterdramon fist connected with the black king stomach, his fist move to the black digimon face, sending him flying creating a distance between them.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"You do not even has any deep motivation like the other do. I look into background, you know what I found?" He paused. "Nothing." His expression turned furious, he stomped feet. "You got no motivation to do what you do! You just 'want' to be a superstar!"

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon once again vaporized the fireball with his fist.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" From the smoke, the black digimon emerged. Fist coated in flame a barrage of flaming punch hit Arresterdramon stomach.

"You have a normal parent, your father is just an office worker who still spends time with his family and your mother is just a normal housewife!"

"Not done yet!" The black Shoutmon head Glow. "Victorize Bunker!"

"Urgh!"

The light shoot out, hitting Arresterdramon and sending him crashing to the ground creating a massive crater besides Tagiru.

"See? You and your partner are weak, now evolve!" The boy sound even more condensing. "So that I can crush and show how weak you are!"

"Aha..."

"What?" The red haired boy turned toward Arresterdramon in surprise.

"Ahahahahahaaaahahahahahaahh!" The laugh echoed loudly from the crater. "Seriously, wearing the king face and spouting such nonsense." Slowly he rised up from the crater showing his dust covered body, but not a single wound on it.

"What! Impossible!"

"Like I say before, the fist would feel hurt not ticklish. Tagiru I swear if you listen to this guy non sense."

Tagiru crossed his arms, looking offended. "Of course not, do you really think he is the first one who say this?"

"Really, saying a hero need a tragic past or deep motivation is stupid, I want fame yes. I want my my name to be recorded in history like most of the hero in the past, so what?" He stared into the red haired boy eyes. "I still do my duty, I still save people and I admire those superstars." Hot blooded determination shone on his eyes.

"So what if I want to be superstar?"

The black false king and his partner look stunned.

"That my partner!" The blue dragon smirked. "Now. It's my turn to be cool."

"Mach Flicker!"

Arresterdramon appears in front of the black King face.

"Wha.." Before he could even said barrage of punch his body, faster than ever before.

"Here it is!" Arresterdramon punch connected to the Omega Shoutmon face.

"Urgh! Damn you!" The false shoutmon turned furious, black aura gathered around him. "I finish you off!"

"Beat Slash!" Feet turned into a dark drill, it goes toward Arresterdramon at high speed.

Arresterdramon rushed toward the spinning drill of death toward him.

"Prism Slash!"

The clash of power created a giant sphere of lightning, that quickly fade away revealing both fighter floating in the air, both of their body full of wound.

"How?"

Just as the question were asked, the black Omega Shoutmon fall from the sky.

Arresterdramon land softly besides Tagiru while the red haired boy ran toward his unconscious partner.

"Now that your partner are unconscious, tell us who you are." Tagiru asked him, he suspect that there may be more hunter like him.

"Grey Cannon!"

"Watch out!" Arresterdramon grab Tagiru and dodged the incoming blast.

BOOM!

"Stop, acting on your own." A deep voice echo, addressing the red haired boy.

Tagiru and Arresterdramon focused on their new attacker.

"An Omegamon?"

The attacker was a Black colored Omegamon, the cannon on the Wargreymon head is pointed at them.

"Let's go back to the base, be sure to learn from this defeat." Black Aura surrounded the hunter, his partner and him.

"Wai.." Before Tagiru could finish, the Omegamon and the hunter disappeared as they engulfed in shadow.

Crack!

A cracking was heard and the sky shattered.

"A barrier? So that is why no one hear the ruckus."


End file.
